The Greatest Act
by BurningEmber100
Summary: Jade West's life is near perfect, until one night changes everything. She has to keep a huge secret, even though it puts her life in danger. Can she keep the act up? Will she crack? Rated M for Abuse
1. Chapter 1

My very first story! Please review and give me tips or anything I need to work ok! Thanks!

The Greatest Act

"Hahaha that's so cool! Do it again!" Cat Valentine was totally engrossed in one of Robbie's magic tricks. Something to do with cards. The gang was enjoying their lunch break and Jade felt content with her small group of friends. She loved them. Every single one of them. Yea even Tori she guessed though she would never show it. Life was perfect. Even though she wasn't with Beck anymore, the two were still friends. Her grades were good, she had her house to herself since her parents were in Europe somewhere, and the gang had plans later that night to meet up at Nozu to hang out.

"Jaaaaade look! The card was in my pocket! That's so awesome!" The red head could be so clueless sometimes. But Cat was her best friend.

"Hey hey look at that. I barely saw him slip it in there when he hugged you earlier," she said with a roll of her eyes and sarcasm in her voice. Robbie looked shocked. "I did not! I did no such thing!"

"Yo Robbie, it was a nice trick, but I can do better, watch this." Andre then started his own trick while Jade shifted her attention from him to Beck. He was so handsome. She couldn't believe they weren't together anymore. He was watching Andre doing his trick with observant eyes. God his eyes. The way they used to light up when they saw her…

"Jade you okay? You look zoned out or something. What's the matter, don't like magic?

"Just thinking Vega. Am I allowed to think?" Jade asked.

"Well yea, I was just…" before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Cats high pitched squeal of laughter. "Geez Cat! Could you be any louder!"

"Slorry! So Nozu tonight? I really want some yummy sushi!"

The bell had just rang and everyone started packing up their stuff for their next class. The day was just perfect. "Yeah!" Jade said as everyone was leaving. "meet up at 7?"

"Sounds good" "yeppp" "see yall at 7" everyone was saying.

It was about 8:30 that night when everyone had enough of their favorite sushi joint. They didn't want to end the night just yet since it was still early. The gang were debating on what to do.

Tori was the first one to speak up. "How about we go to a movie? There is this new drama that just came out about this killer who blends in as a friend…"

"I'm too broke for a movie," André said. "I just spent my last 10 bucks on sushi tonight."

"Well okay" she said. "Id say lets go to my house and watch one but Trina has some people over rehearsing for her new play. I so do not want to be there for that."

Robbie then piped up with "yea, she scares me."

Jade, being quiet all this time asked, "How about by house. My parents are still in Europe and they don't care what I do anyways."

"Are you feeling okay Jadey? Your being nice." Cat had never been willingly invited to Jades house. This was exciting!

"Hey!" Jade said with a laugh. "I can be nice sometimes, come on, lets go"

Jade was actually having a good time. The movie was almost over and everyone was happy. It was late and everyone was almost ready to go. Especially Robbie who was terrified of scary movies… and Jades house… and Jade. He had knocked over his drink and it spilled on the floor when a particularly scary scene showed. There was also popcorn all over the carpeted living room and couch. Yea it was a mess but she would clean it all up tomorrow. The movie had just ended and Cat was the first up.

"I have to pee! Be right back guys! Don't miss me too much haha!" The red head ran off to the bathroom as Tori started to clean up.

"Whoa Vega, I got it. Ill clean it up tomorrow. Its late and yall all need to get home. Its already 11:00."

Torsi eyes went wide, "11 already! My mom is gonna kill me! I was supposed to be home 30 minutes ago!"

"Oh damn, my grandma! She's probably hiding under her bed by now. Catch ya later Jade, tonight was actually, umm, fun." Andre ran after Tori while Robbie followed. Cat then returned from the bathroom wondering where everyone went. She grabbed her bag and followed them out. Today was good. Jade went to bed happy.

Jade was comfortably sleeping when she heard the front door slam. She looked over at the clock and it read 3:00am. "What the fuck!"

"Jade! What the hell happened in here!" Her dads voice drug her from her warm bed and down the stairs where he was waiting angrily.

"Whoa pops cool it, what are you doing back so early?" she said with a sneer.

"Don't you talk to your father that way! You are so disrespectful! What the hell happened in here!" he breathed in her face while surveying the trashed living room. His breath smelled of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Are you drunk! Go sleep it off old man, I'm going back to bed," she said turning to leave. Then she felt as if her hair caught on fire. Her dad had yanked her around by her hair and threw her onto the ground. She landed hard on her shoulder.

"What the fuck!" she said. He then kicked her In the stomach before pulling her up roughly by her injured arm.

"You will not talk to me like that. Ever again. Its time I taught you a lesson." He looked at her with fire in his eyes and a smile on his face. He was going to enjoy this. Jade looked at him in anger, which soon turned to fear as her father's fist connected with her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_I had fun writing this chapter! Let me know what yall think! Also, what are some things you would like to see later on in the story? I'm open to any suggestions!_

Chapter 2

"_You will not talk to me like that ever again. Its time I taught you a lesson." He looked at her with fire in his eyes and a smile on his face. He was going to enjoy this. Jade looked at him in anger, which soon turned to fear as her father's fist connected with her face._

It hurt. It hurt so bad. Her own father just punched her in the face. His fist connected with her cheekbone with a sickening thud. She flew backwards and landed against the wall. Before she could fall to the ground he ran to her and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over, and then fell to the ground.

"Dad stop! It's me! You're drunk!" Jade begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen to her plea. He kicked her in the stomach before finally talking again.

"It's been too long Jade! Too long! You walk all over me and I have given you everything you could have ever wanted! I send you to an expensive school; you live in a big house… And for what! Never a thank you. You treat others like this too! I've gotten too many calls from your teachers about your behavior towards them and the other kids at your school. You will now obey me. Whatever I order you to do, you do it. No questions asked." He was furious. Jade could tell he was enjoying himself. It was sick.

"Dad I'm sorry…" She screamed in pain as her father kicked her again and again in the stomach. She felt a crack as a rib broke. Blood from her nose and the cut on her cheek ran down her face and onto the floor, mixing with her tears in a pool of crimson red. The color was sickening. She rolled over to protect herself and was then kicked in the back. She lay there while her father beat her again.

"Did I ask you to speak! I don't think so!" Her father yelled at her. Then the phone rang. Jade was relieved when her father left to answer it. "Don't move," he said.

Jade was terrified. Never did she think this could happen to her. She was in so much pain. What would her friends say? She was always so strong but now she felt powerless, weak, and broken. She wasn't angry anymore. She was scared. And she was starting to feel as if she deserved it. She pulled herself into a sitting position. She gasped in pain. She pulled her shirt up and was shocked to see the bruising already starting. Her ribs were on fire.

Her father's footsteps sounded around the corner and she was met with a slap on her already bloodied face. "What did I just say? I told you not to move!"

"You've got to be kidding me," she whispered. "I only sat up."

Her father glared at her angrily. "Don't talk back to me! You will be punished next time. You already look like shit. That was your mother on the phone. We had to leave Europe early because your aunt is really sick. She went to stay with her and she was letting me know that she would be there for a few days. I came by to get some clothes."

Jade just listened. She was terrified to move and disobey. And scared that she would be left alone with this monster. He continued his drunken rant. "If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you and your friends. You have to lie to them. Haha you always wanted to be an actress right? Now's your chance! No hospitals either. There would be too many questions. You know I have connections. If anything were to happen to me, even if I was locked up, your friends would never be safe. One by one they would die. And it would be all your fault. You would be last of course so you could see what you have done. I'm tired now. Get yourself cleaned up. You have school in a few hours.

"I can't go to school like this!" she said. Her shock turned to fear when she realized she just talked back to him. He glared at her with the most evil smile. SMACK! She was slapped again. "GO!" he screamed. He turned and left for his room, leaving her alone with the task of dragging herself up the stairs.

After a long ten minutes of going up a simple flight of stairs, she made her way to her bathroom. She pulled off her bloodied clothes and left them in a pile beside the tub. She examined herself. She needed a hospital. But her father wouldn't allow her to go. She hauled her injured body in and turned on the water. She broke down then, mixing her tears with the blood flowing off her skin. She couldn't believe she was just abused. And it wasn't the end of it.

When the water started to get cold after a while, she got out and patched herself up the best she could. She then collapsed into bed and tried to get a few hours' sleep before she was forced to go to school.

She had a fitful sleep. Every time she moved, her body felt as if it was on fire. When her alarm finally went off, she slowly made her way towards the bathroom to get dressed and cover up with as much clothes and make up she could manage. Before she made it to her bathroom though, she was met with a yell. "JADE!"

She fearfully and painfully walked out of her room to the balcony and almost threw up from the sight before her.

Her dad was standing at the bottom of the stairs, but that wasn't the only bad part. There was blood everywhere. Her blood. It was in a pool beside her father's feet, on the stairs and on the wall. There were bloody handprints making their way up the stairs from when she made the journey up last night. And…her father looked furious. She was afraid for her life once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Let me know what yall think! It's my first story and I would like to know what yall would like to see happen with this story. Thank you to 'ABBBBY' and 'pinkcrazyness' for the reviews! Thanks!_

_I do not own the characters in Victorious, only the story._

Chapter 3

_Her dad was standing at the bottom of the stairs, but that wasn't the only bad part. There was blood everywhere. Her blood. It was in a pool beside her father's feet, on the stairs and on the wall. There were bloody handprints making their way up the stairs from when she made the journey up last night. And…her father looked furious. She was afraid for her life once again._

"Jade!" her father yelled at her. "Get this mess cleaned up before you leave for school. I should have told you to do it last night. What would have happened if someone were to see this?" He wasn't going to hit her. Jade felt instantly relieved when he picked up his keys. "I'm only doing this because I love you." _Some love_, she thought.

"Yes sir. I will get right on it," Jade replied. Her father smiled at her. "Good girl. I'll be back in a few days with your mother. You are to go to school and then straight home afterwards. Do not tell anyone about this. I'll be watching you, even though I'm not here." The grin on his face made her want to vomit. "Yes sir." And with that he left. She could relax knowing he wasn't going to hit her.

She made her way downstairs to clean up the mess in case her father forgot something and had to turn back. She nearly slipped in her own pile of blood at the bottom of the stairs. She got the mop and cleaner and set to work. She started with the pool at the bottom of the stairs and then the stairs itself. She then looked at the bloody handprints making their way up the stair wall. It looked like a scene from a horror movie and she was the star. She finished and then went to drain the dirty mop water from the sink. The color was bright red. She couldn't believe all that had come from her. She suddenly had the urge to throw up for real. She ran to the down stairs bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. She nearly screamed when she did. Her broken rib was screaming at her and her sore body was almost unbearable. She collapsed onto the floor and lay there for several minutes trying to get her breath back and for her aching body to calm down. She got herself up and popped a few aspirin into her mouth from the vanity cabinet. She then cleaned the living room from the movie night the night before. She was satisfied from her work and then went to get ready for school.

The simple task of getting dressed was extremely hard. When she finally found the right outfit, she was already late for school. She looked in the mirror and tried not to cry at her appearance. Her long-sleeved shirt covered the bruises on her arm and the bandage on her shoulder. You couldn't see the damage but she knew it was there. There were massive bruises all on her back and stomach. He ribs had an ugly, deep purple color and she had them wrapped to minimize the pain. Her legs were completely covered and hid more bruises. It was her face that made her break down. Her long brown hair shadowed the marks on her face. She had concealer on her bruised eye and bruised face. She had a butterfly bandage on the cut on her cheek and gash on her forehead. She could remember how each and every injury came to be. She plastered a fake smile on her face and said to herself _"I'm Jade West, nothing can break me."_ She then headed to her car to go to school. She had a slight limp but nothing she couldn't hide.

When Jade got to school, she sat in her car trying to think up a good excuse as to why she looked like this. Her mind was blank. All she could think of was the evil smirk on her father's face. She finally decided she was late enough and hauled her injured body from the car and walked to the class she was already late for. Sikowitz's.

She could feel the eyes on her as she sat with her head down in the back of the class. She heard whispers. Sikowitz had called her name when she was sitting and she had no choice but to look up at him. She got assigned to Tori as a partner for their acting project. Just about everyone had gotten a good look at her face. Her plan of keeping her face down all day had failed. He told her to come up and see him after class.

Jade walked up to the psycho teacher after the last person had left class. "Sir, you asked to see me?" "Yes Jade I… did you call me sir? That was rather polite… never mind that. Are you okay? You looked rather sick when you walked in, then I saw your face and realized that you were hurt. Is there anything you want to talk about?" She smiled to herself. She had acted polite. Her father would be pleased. She then looked up at him and answered. "Yes sir I'm fine. My dog tripped me as I was coming down the stairs. I'm okay though." She didn't have a dog, and she certainly did not trip down the stairs. But the lie convinced her teacher and for that she was grateful. When she started to leave, Tori ran back in looking for her jacket. "Sorry guys! I left my jacket!" Sikowitz smiled at her and then said to the both of them, "Get to work on yall's project, Tori will fill you in since you missed the first half of class. And no more letting your dog trip you down the stairs Jade!" Tori's face fell. And Jade saw it. They exited the room together when Tori grabbed Jades shoulder to pull her back.

"Aaaagh!" Jade let out a small scream when Tori pulled her shoulder. It was the same shoulder that her dad had injured last night. "I'm so sorry!" Tori said. "Are you okay? And since when did you get a dog. You don't have a dog. Why did you lie to Sikowitz? What the hell happened to you?" Jade looked at her with a mixture of pain and fear. "I fell down the stairs! Like I said!" Tori didn't buy it. "I doubt a flight of stairs could make your face look like that." Jade rounded on her in anger. "Well they did! Now leave me the hell alone Vega!"

Jade ran off towards the bathroom. She went inside and examined her shoulder. It was really swollen and bruised but didn't look too bad. She adjusted her make-up and then made her way to her next class. By the time lunch time came around, Jade was in immense pain. She popped a few more aspirin that she had brought with her and made her way to the group's lunch table. She immediately put her head down and didn't talk until a certain red head found the courage to ask her what had happened. "Hey Jadey, are you okay?" Jade replied with, "I'm fine Cat, I fell down the stairs." She lifted her head up and Cat, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Beck all saw her face again for the second time that day. She glared at Tori to keep her mouth shut about their previous conversation about her lying to the teacher. Beck, being the concerned ex-boyfriend looked at her more deeply than the others. "Jade, what really happened. This looks real bad. More than a flight of stairs could do. You know you can trust us. You can trust me. Just tell me what really happened." Jade almost broke then. All of her friends really cared about her. Even though she had practically tortured them their whole high school experience. And the way Beck was looking at her… But no. She couldn't endanger them; she cared way more about them than she was willing to admit.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me? I'm telling the truth!" She got up and stormed off. The rest of the day was killer. She kept getting stared at and the pain was getting worse. By the time the final bell rang, she was in tears from the pain. She ran to her car and drove straight home. Like the good little girl she now was.

She took more aspirin and made her way slowly up the stairs. She hurt all over. Jade made her way to the bathroom and undressed for a bath. She looked at herself and her bruises looked worse. She got in the tub and almost drifted off. By the time she got out her skin was wrinkled but she felt a whole lot better. She went to her room and carefully got into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Jades father was hitting her again. BANG BANG BANG! He hit her over and over. Then it stopped. She opened her eyes and saw him leaning over her. She screamed in fear, "NOOOOO DON'T" She started thrashing around to get out of his grip. She started screaming against his embrace. When he finally spoke, it didn't sound like him. It sounded like Tori.

Tori had showed up to Jades house to check on her and start their project. She had called her phone several times before deciding to go over there. She knocked on the door and no one answered. Jade's car was here so Tori decided to walk in. It was quiet so Tori made her way up to Jade's room. Jade was in her bed sleeping. She wondered if she should let the sleeping girl lie. She stood over the sleeping girl and gasped. Jades shirt had fallen down in her sleep and Tori noticed her swollen and purple shoulder. That had to hurt. Her gasp must have woken Jade up because she started screaming.

"Jade! Jade its okay! Its me! Its Tori! Wake up!" she was concerned for the goth girl she was holding in her arms. Jade then looked up at her closely. "Tori?" The fear was slowly leaving her eyes.

"Tori?" Jade asked as she lay in Tori's arms? "Its me Jade… Ummm your front door was unlocked so I just came in… are you okay?" Jade, now back to her old self, snapped at her, "Of course im okay! What would you do if you saw someone standing above you while you slept? Let go of me!" In reality, Jade thought it was her father and it terrified her.

"Get out Tori, leave!" Tori was still in shock. She wanted to ask her about her bruised shoulder but thought better of it. Jade looked too shaken up. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'll leave." Jade walked Tori down the stairs. She then noticed how Jade was favoring one of her legs.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and Tori turned to Jade. "You know you can talk to me. We may not be the best of friends but I'm here for you if you…." Tori trailed off as she spotted something at the bottom of the stairs. Jade spotted it after her and fear welled up in her chest.

There was a bloody handprint that stood out in a seemingly secluded spot by the stairs. _How could I have not seen that,_ Jade thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Victorious characters, only the story.

Chapter 4

_They got to the bottom of the stairs and Tori turned to Jade. "You know you can talk to me. We may not be the best of friends but I'm here for you if you…." Tori trailed off as she spotted something at the bottom of the stairs. Jade spotted it after her and fear welled up in her chest._

_There was a bloody handprint that stood out in a seemingly secluded spot by the stairs. __**How could I have not seen that, **__Jade thought to herself._

"Jade, what is that?" Tori stared at the spot on the wall. It looked like a handprint, a bloody handprint.

"It's nothing, just leave okay?" Tori ignored her as she walked to the bottom of the stairs to get a better look. She looked closely and it _was_ a bloody handprint.

"Jade, what happened? This is blood. Did this come from you?" Jade looked at her with sadness in her eyes. But she stuck to her story. She had to stay strong.

"I told you I fell down the stairs didn't I!" Jade was mad. Not at Tori but at herself. How could she have missed that spot? Her dad would have been so disappointed in her.

"Well yea but… I guess I believe you." Tori actually did believe her. The handprint was at the bottom of the stairs so it did make sense. It would explain her bruised face and cuts. It even explained her swollen shoulder and why Jade cried out when Tori grabbed her outside of Sikowitz's classroom. She guessed she had to apologize now. "Jade, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I would be embarrassed too and blame it on a dog haha."

"Yea, that's it," Jade responded. "Now can you please leave? I still don't feel good."

"Yea, I'll go. But do you want me to take you to the hospital? I saw your shoulder and it looked pretty bad."

"NO!" Jade practically screamed. Tori thought it was weird, but Jade was weird.

"Okay then, I'll see you later. We do need to get started on this project though. We can go to my house after school tomorrow if you want…"

"I can't." She had to obey her father. "But maybe you can come over here?"

"Okay Jade, I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest." With that Tori left. Jade looked over at the spot on the wall and mentally kicked herself. She cleaned it up and went back to bed.

When Tori got home, she called Beck. She didn't know why but she knew he still cared for Jade. He didn't pick up so she left a voicemail.

"Beck, It's me Tori. I just left Jades and I believe her about her falling down the stairs. I guess we all just overreacted. I saw some blood on the wall at the bottom if the stairs so it makes sense. She's just embarrassed. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up and then got ready for bed.

At school the next day, word had spread among the group that Jade had in fact fallen down the stairs. They all apologized to her about not believing her and the day went on as normal. Jades bruising had deepened, but it was healing. Beck still looked concerned but he kept his distance from her. He cared more than he was willing to admit. He hated seeing her like this. _I don't still love her, do I?_

When Jade got home that afternoon, she was exhausted. Tori was coming over in a few hours so she decided to get a quick nap. She could hardly sleep anymore because nightmares about her dad would keep her up. In them, she saw her friends getting killed over and over again because she wasn't strong enough to keep the truth away from them. She couldn't sleep and she couldn't eat. Her life was becoming a living nightmare. She finally fell asleep and before she knew it, her doorbell rang.

She left to go let Tori in and walked her back to her room. Tori noticed that Jade was walking a little better and she didn't seem as sore as she had the day before.

"So, what do we have to do for this stupid project," she asked Tori.

"Well, we have to write a play about something violent and act it out in front of the class. Any ideas?"

"Not really. Let's just write down a bunch of things and go from there." They sat on Jades bed for a good hour before they had a reasonable list compiled. From the list, Tori chose a topic she thought was brilliant. It struck fear in Jades heart. She did not want to do this. It was about a girl who was being abused from an unknown person and she eventually puts the person in jail. From the act, the class would be the one trying to solve who that person was.

"I don't want to do that," Jade said.

"Why not? It would be so cool! The class would have to figure it out!" Tori really wanted to do this. Jade was too tired to argue anymore so she gave up.

"Fine, let's just write this thing." After another 2 hours they had a fairly good outline. Tori said her goodbye and left. Jade cried herself to sleep that night. What if she couldn't do it? It hit too close to home.

School went by in a blur and they needed to work on their project some more. But there was a problem. No one could bring Tori to Jades house or pick her up. They finally decided that Jade would go to Tori's but only for a few hours.

Jades stomach was in knots by the time she got to Tori's. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to go straight home. But her dad wasn't there. He was still with her mom a few towns over. About thirty minutes in, Jade finally started to relax. They had got a good deal of the project completed. Tori started typing the script up while Jade lay on her bed. She was so tired. She closed her eyes for just a minute.

When Jade opened her eyes again, it was dark outside. The room was empty and the lights were off. Jade got up and went downstairs and there she found Tori.

"What time is it?!" Jade yelled.

'It's 8:30. You looked so exhausted I thought I would let you sleep. You don't look like you have been getting much sleep lately."

"I shouldn't be here! I should have gone straight home after school." Jade was freaked out. She had been asleep for four hours. She was way late. She ran out the door leaving Tori flustered and she sped all the way home. There was a car in her driveway when she arrived. It was her parent's car. She was paralyzed by fear.

She crept inside and was met by her mom. "Jade! What happened! You look awful!" Her mother noticed her bruised face. It had been a few days since she was beaten but the bruises were still there. She wanted to tell her mother what happened so badly. She looked at her with tears in her eyes and that's when she noticed him. He was standing in the kitchen doorway with a blank face. Almost as if he was daring her to tell her mother the truth.

"I fell down the stairs the other day. I didn't want to worry you so I didn't call. I'm sorry." She looked over at her father and he smiled at her with approval. Jade felt instantly relieved. Her dad walked over then.

"Jade honey you should have called us," he said. She couldn't believe it.

"I'm really sorry guys," she replied.

Her mother looked at her with concern and then said something that made her heart stop.

"I just came by with your dad to see how you were doing. I have to go back to be with your aunt. It turns out she has cancer and is starting chemo soon. Your father wanted to come home so you wouldn't be here by yourself. I was supposed to leave hours ago but you weren't here and I wanted to see you. I better get going now.

"Please don't go mom, I missed you. Please stay." She was begging her mom to stay. She didn't want to be here alone with her father.

"It's okay honey, your dad will be here. I love you. Now go up and get some rest, you look tired."

Jade went up to her room in fear. She looked out the window and watched her mom get into a taxi. Her safety was gone. Now she was alone with a monster and there was nothing she could do about it.

About thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Her father entered looking furious. Jade shrank back in fear.

"I told you, you were supposed to come home directly after school, and you disobeyed me."

Jade looked up at him fearfully. "I have been, but me and Tori had to work on a project and she couldn't come over here so I had to meet her at her house, I ended up falling asleep and I AHHHH!"

Her father grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the ground. He kicked her and kicked her in the stomach until she saw stars. "I did not ask for excuses!" he said. "You are being punished for your disobedience." He gave her a hard kick and then took a break. Jade was lying there trying to get her breath back. Her father sat on her bed and lit a cigarette.

"You know," he said, "I love you. And I'm only doing this for your own good. You made your mother late getting back to her sister because you decided to go to your friends' house." He then took the lit end of his cigarette and pushed it into her exposed back. She screamed from the pain. He pressed it again into her back and then onto her legs. She was in so much pain that she wanted to die. But she just lay there. She didn't fight back. She knew she deserved it. She disobeyed him by not going straight home.

"It's been a long day," he said. "Go to bed and COME STRAIGHT HOME TOMORROW!"

With that, he kicked her in the side and again, she heard the familiar sound of a rib cracking. He was smart enough to avoid her face. That would raise more questions. She passed out from the pain. She couldn't hold on.

It was light outside before she regained consciousness. She turned her head and found her phone lying next to her. She slowly and painfully reached for it and flipped it open and saw that she had a missed call. From Beck.

**I hope you guys like it! Bade coming soon! Jades father is a monster huh. Review please! It will help me keep going with this. I want to finish this story but I don't know if I should without feedback. Love you guys! The next chapter will be looooooong.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Victorious characters, only the story.

Chapter 5

_It was light outside before she regained consciousness. She turned her head and found her phone lying next to her. She slowly and painfully reached for it and flipped it open and saw that she had a missed call. From Beck._

Jade just lay there, not trusting herself to move. She was hurt and didn't know the extent of the damage. A stray tear ran down her cheek. She watched it drop to the floor and seep into the cracks. She wished she could do that too. Just melt into the floor like she never existed.

She glanced over to her phone again. Back had called her when she was passed out. What did he want? They weren't together anymore. So why was he calling? She pulled the phone to her ear to listen to the voicemail.

"_Hey Jade, I was just checking on you. You've seemed distant and it worries me. I think you've lost weight and you just look so tired all the time. I know you've said nothing is wrong but I want to hear it again. Just one more time to convince me that I'm not crazy. Jade, I guess what I'm really saying is that I'm not over you. There, I said it. I still love you and I want you to let me in. Please?"_

Tears sprung into Jades eyes. He loved her, he still really loved her. And she loved him back. She felt so happy but it didn't last. A thought occurred to her. _What if dad doesn't approve? What if Beck finds out he hurts me? What if my dad hurts __**him**__? I couldn't live with myself then._ She couldn't take that chance. There were too many _what ifs_ so she made her decision. Her tears flowed even harder as she sent Beck a message.

To Beck: I'm fine so quit asking me okay? We broke up. You aren't anything but a friend to me. I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry.

TEXT SENT

She didn't want to live anymore. She didn't want to be there. She loved Beck with all of her heart and she just broke his. She had to, to save him.

After another hour of lying in the floor, she decided to try and get up. She tried to grab onto her bookshelf to pull herself up. That's when she noticed her shoulder, the same one her dad had injured before. It shot shards of pain all up her arm and into her back. Her shoulder was dislocated. She nearly fainted from the pain. She fell back to the floor with a small whimper. She knew that she had to set it herself. She looked around wondering what to do. Then she got an idea.

Jade crawled over to her bed and sat down at the foot of it. Her ribs screamed at her. She grabbed a scarf that was hanging on the corner and tied in a knot to the bedpost. She then wrapped the other end around her arm and braced herself. _One, two,…three!"_ She pulled on the scarf with all of her remaining strength and twisted. She heard a loud crunch and screamed louder than she ever had before, and she passed out from pain, for the second time.

She came to a little while later. She felt extremely dizzy and the pain in her shoulder had faded just a little bit. She stood and took a step towards the bathroom. It only took one step for her to be sent falling to the ground again. She had to get up while her adrenaline was still going. Her legs couldn't support her so she drug herself to the bathroom. She felt so pitiful and weak. She carefully removed her clothes. She saw her old friends again as well as new ones. Bruises and burns.

She got the first aid kit from the cabinet under the sink and opened it up for the second time. She would have to buy a new one before long. Just looking up made her dizzy but she had to patch herself up. Grabbing onto the counter with her good arm, she carefully hoisted herself up. Leaning onto the wall for support, she took out the alcohol and got to work on her burns. She could barely reach the ones on her back but she somehow managed. There were four there as well as three on her left leg and two on her right. It burned each time she drowned the raw, red patches with the alcohol. The smell of burnt flesh made her nauseous. She stumbled over to the toilet and tried to throw up. She hadn't eaten in who knows how long so she didn't have anything to throw up. Each retch that was forced, her newly broken rib, as well as the old one felt like fire. She screamed and cried each time. The pain was almost unbearable. She wanted her mom, she wanted Beck, and she even wanted Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Andre.

After about ten minutes, she went back to work. She put band aids over the burns and then wrapped her ribcage the best she could. Her shoulder was a different story. It hurt too badly to move it but she had too. She used an ace bandage and wrapped it around her shoulder, under her arm, and across her chest. She repeated this a few times for extra support, and then bandaged her arm to her side so she couldn't move it. There was nothing she could do about the bruises on her stomach, legs, arms and back though. Only take some more aspirin. She popped a few pills and then made her way back to her room before she collapsed onto her bed. At least there was no blood to clean up this time. Her dad had been smart.

She had enough energy left to look out her window. Her dads' car was gone. She smiled and then was welcomed to the darkness of sleep.

Beck couldn't believe what he had just read. He didn't know what to do. He just stared at his phone and read the message again for the hundredth time. She didn't love him anymore. How could that be? He saw the way she looked at him. Heck, he saw it in her eyes! This isn't Jade. It can't be!

The rest of the weekend passed uneventful. Jade was extremely careful with her injured body and gave it plenty of rest. She managed to eat some soup and almost threw it up from the effort of swallowing. Her dad didn't hit her anymore that weekend.

The school week went by like hell. A cough, sneeze, or even a hiccup sent pain shooting through her body. No one could see her injuries and it was quite an act she put on. She hated the way Beck was acting though. He seemed so depressed and it was all her fault. He tried to look like he was strong, and okay. But she saw through it. The whole situation only made her feel worse. She would rather be at home with her dad than see him that way.

**5 MONTHS LATER**

Jade did everything her dad told her withought question. She was nice to her peers and even her teachers. He even told her how proud he was of her. But every time she did something wrong, even on accident, she was met with a punch in the stomach or a kick in the legs. Sometimes even a slap was earned.

One day, she dropped her spoon on the floor and her dad yanked her onto the ground and kicked her for it. Another time, she spilled her glass of water and was met with a slap across her face. The smallest things would set him off. No matter how careful she was, she lived in fear that she would do something to displease her father. Her weight had dropped and she jumped at every little thing. Her life was a living nightmare.

Jade still sat with her friends at lunch, but she didn't talk anymore, only when a question was asked. She was just so tired. Everyone was having a conversation about what they did the night before. They had hung out at Karaoke Dokie and won a sing off. They were telling Jade all about it and she faked a smile.

"I wish you were there Jade!" Cat liked when Jade smiled. She didn't do it as often as she used to. And she looked horrible. She was so skinny and paler than usual. There were bags under her eyes and she had a haunted look on her face.

"I wish I was there too," she caught herself saying. She really did miss hanging out with her friends. She jumped when Beck put a hand on her shoulder.

Beck was trying his best to stay on good terms with her. But she was so jumpy! "Come with us next time, we miss having you around," he ended up saying.

Jade gave him a nervous smile and said, "I wish I could, but I haven't gotten over this flu or whatever it is. All I want to do is go home and sleep." Another lie, she was getting good at it. She started picking at her salad again, not really eating it, just pushing it around.

At least Jade was talking to him. That was a good sign. "Do you want me to go get you something else to eat? You haven't touched your food. You need to eat Jade."

'No, I'm fine. Thanks." Jade took another sip of her water and spaced out.

Tori then asked her, "Hey Jade, we still need to finish up our project. Its due at the end of the year, but we need to get a head start on it. Can you come over? Or I could go over to your house. It doesn't matter to me."

"Ummm, you can come to mine. Just ride with me after school and have Trina or someone pick you up."

"Sounds good to me! I'll meet you at your car after the bell."

Jade got nervous. What if her dad didn't want her to bring someone over? But what if she got a bad grade on the project because she couldn't work on it? All these thoughts and so many more were running through Jades head. Just then, someone squeezed by and accidently knocked Jades water over onto the ground. Her eyes shot wide open and filled with fear.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry!" Jade was apologizing. But to who? She jumped out of her seat and started to wipe up the water off the ground. "I'm so stupid!" she said.

Everyone just stared at her with a shocked face. Then Tori said, "Jade, it's okay! It's just water and we are outside! You don't have to clean it up."

Jade looked at her and then at everyone else around the table. They looked concerned.

"But I made a mess…" Jade then realized what they were so shocked about. This wasn't normal. Normal people don't freak out over spilling water on the ground. Or jumping at every sound. She got up and ran to her next class, leaving her friends baffled as to what just happened.

When the day was over, she found Tori waiting by her car. The two got in and drove to Jades house. She didn't bring up the water incident. Her father's car was gone so Jade felt a little relieved.

They went inside and into Jades room, where they started their project.

They had gotten to the scene where the victim, ironically being Jade, was talking to a cop about what had happened to her. The abuser had happened to be arrested by then and was a friend of the victim. Jade had to explain in detail from the start of the abuse, to the end so it could be documented. Before she could start her scene though, she heard the front door slam.

"Jade honey, I'm home!" Her father was there. "Where are you Jade? I've missed you!"

Tori looked at Jade and noticed an odd expression on her face. "Your dad is back from Europe? Well go see him!" Little did she know that Jades dad had returned months ago. Everyone had thought he was still in Europe. They were all used to the West family being gone for long periods of time. Tori was relieved that Jades father had returned. She thought that with someone at the house, Jade would get over her sickness. Tori followed Jade out of her room and down the stairs.

'I see we have company! Hello Tori, how have you been?"

"Pretty good sir, thanks. How was Europe?"

"Oh Europe was great!" He said this while hugging Jade like any caring father would. "I just got back today and couldn't wait to see my Jade." He then turned to Jade and said, "Honey, would you please wrap things up with your friend? I've missed you and I have lots to talk to you about."

"Sure," Jade said fearfully. She led Tori back up to her room so Tori could collect her things.

"Trina is here so I gotta go anyways, plus the gang is meeting at my house for cards. Come join us later if you feel up to it," Tori was saying. "I'm glad your dad is back, he will be able to take care of you while you get over this flu." Tori was happy with the event. She gathered her things and headed downstairs. "We can finish the project later; we only have a little bit more to do. Bye Jade!" Tori gave her a quick hug and it hurt Jades newest bruise from the night before, when she forgot to turn the dryer on.

"Yea, bye Tori." Tori didn't hear the longing in Jade voice. A longing to be anywhere but where she was in that moment. She turned around and saw her father standing there. His face was unreadable. He walked towards her, backing her up against the wall beside the kitchen. And that's when she smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"I wouldn't have minded you having company over if you would have asked me first, but that's not why I'm here. I was sitting at work and what do I hear? A play, a play made up by you and your friend Tori. ABOUT ABUSE! Why the hell would you do that? She could figure something out!" His fist slammed into the wall mere inches from her terrified face. And you playing the victim, that's rich. I'm glad I got here before anything else got out of hand. You were about to explain to the 'cop' everything that happened. What, were you going to use your own examples? ANSWER ME!"

"I-I'm sorry! She chose the topic… how did you hear?" Jades father grabbed her arm and threw her into the kitchen, her head slamming against the center kitchen island. Her back felt wet a few seconds after that. Her head was bleeding.

"I have a camera in your room bitch, to make sure you don't do anything stupid! I told you I was watching you even thought I wasn't there. And I'm glad it was there or who knows what could have happened!" He was furious. She had never seen him this mad and out of control. His fist connected with her face and she was knocked to the ground. Before she could move, she felt his boot in her back and then she was yanked up again. She was feeling dizzy from when her head hit the counter and she almost fell over.

"Stand up!" he ordered. She tried to stay standing. The back of her head was gushing blood and she could feel it running down her back. She stumbled a little bit and it made her father punch her again out of anger. She felt her lip bust open and she fell to the ground. She was kicked repeatedly in the stomach and she wanted to throw up. She felt a crack in her rib cage and yet again, another rib or two broke. She found it extremely hard to breathe. She looked up and to her horror; her father was holding a knife.

"No," she whimpered.

He stumbled from his drunkenness and landed on his knee. "See what you made me do!" He then plunged the knife deep into Jades leg and twisted it. She screamed from the pain and was then knocked unconscious as her father continued to kick and beat her. This was the worst attack she had ever gotten from him.

Jade came to a little while later and noticed her father was gone. She could tell she was hurt bad. She could barely move. Her arm was broken, and she was having trouble breathing. The knife wound in her leg was bleeding heavily and she felt as if she would pass out again. She needed a hospital for real this time, but she couldn't go. Her father would kill her this time. She looked for a phone but noticed it ripped from the wall, and her cell phone was smashed. But she needed help. She literally crawled and drug herself to the front door, hoping her father was passed out drunk somewhere. She made it to her car and got in. She was going to Tori's, where all of her friends were. Where all of her friends that _loved_ her were.

The gang was having a semi good time playing cards. "Haha Jade use to make that play and win every time!" Cat was laughing with Robbie as they used Jades old card techniques.

"You know little red, you just showed your hand, I got ya beat now!" Andre was winning and Tori laughed at the red head.

Beck was trying to enjoy himself but just kept thinking of Jade. "I wish Jade were here," he said.

"Yea, we all do, it's just not the same withought her. I invited her but I don't think she will come."

She saw the disappointment in Becks eyes and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You still love her, don't you?"

Everyone paused at their game to see his reaction. Withought missing a beat or with hesitation, he said. "I do. I always have and I just hate seeing her so.. I don't even know. It's almost like…" he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Maybe its Jadey!" Cat squealed. Becks face lit up as he ran to the door. He opened it and nearly died from the sight in front of him. It was Jade.

"Beck," she said weakly before she collapsed into his arms. Everyone shot up in horror from the sight before them. An unconscious Jade lying in Becks arms, bloodied, and broken.

**Tadaaaaa! Didn't expect another chapter so soon huh? I got inspiration. This one is longer too. And I just want to say that abuse IS bad. This story hits close to home and I just want to get the awareness out there that things like this does happen and the victims are too afraid to let anyone know. Maybe someone out there can relate in a way and maybe learn something from it? Haha I don't know. Anyways, I would love to hear what you guys think! Please review! And P.S., I plan on making this story extremely long. I already have at least 9 more chapters planned out.**


End file.
